


bite-sized

by catbrains



Series: baby blue // little!stan [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Little Stan, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver kyle, for flavour, hello im in this fandom now, supplying niche content as usual, the tiniest smidge of angst, they’re aged up but it’s not really mentioned so, watchin sonic boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbrains/pseuds/catbrains
Summary: Stan is notorious for being a nightmare at mealtimes when he’s little.  Kyle, infuriatingly, figures out the reason by chance on a random afternoon.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: baby blue // little!stan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	bite-sized

**Author's Note:**

> please picture a large spotlight clicking on to illuminate me stood alone in the centre of a large stage, hands clasped and face reading guilt.  
> hey. so. south park , huh?
> 
> i do not control the special interest, but this show is everything to me now and i love these characters more than i can put into words, especially stan, and i went through the usual motions of getting into a new fandom and finding an Emotional Support Boy only to be immediately sad to find there is little to no age play content for them, so here i am to write it myself. 
> 
> from what i can gather, little stan is the less popular configuration of style (and presumably any other pairings), but i feel like this boy definitely needs to be taken care of. give him some love and guidance and gentle treatment, god dammit.
> 
> this fic was endorsed by the fuck randy marsh organisation. all my homies hate randy marsh.

Getting Stan to eat while he’s little is nothing short of a nightmare. 

Truly, getting Stan to do anything he himself hasn’t decided on while he’s little is a nightmare (including, but not limited to; getting dressed, getting into or out of bed, adhering even slightly to any of his responsibilities, doing just about anything Kyle tells him, and so on and so forth) but eating is a goddamn battle. He’s fairly picky at the best of times, and certainly isn’t the type to be willing to eat anything he doesn’t like if he doesn’t have to, and this attitude is only amplified more the smaller he’s feeling.

Right now, he’s sat on Kyle’s bedroom floor, cross-legged with arms crossed firmly to match, and a scowl on his face at the plate of food that’s been placed in front of him. It’s on one of Ike’s old plastic plates - sliced carrot and cucumber and a cheese sandwich cut into four tiny triangles. Kyle’s prepared enough food for Ike over the years that he’s sure it’s perfect for a little kid - it’s even all cut up into bite-sized pieces that can be eaten with fingers! - but Stan looks personally offended by it. Or maybe it’s just the fact that Kyle’s given him the ultimatum that the TV goes off until the food is eaten, considering Stan’s notorious track record of ignoring food in favour of any other stimulus.

“Don’t _wanna,_ ” Stan insists for approximately the fifth time, fully whining by this point. He hits his knee against the floor in a mini-tantrum, as if that’ll be the thing that makes Kyle change his mind.

Kyle, meanwhile, likes to think he’s holding strong. He’s stood over Stan with his best attempt at a firm, unimpressed expression that his mother would be proud of, but he’s beginning to think by now that perhaps a different battle plan is in order.

“C’mon, dude,” he says, going for authoritative but diplomatic, but quickly takes note of how Stan seems to grow more upset with the usual form of address, scowl deepening. “Baby,” he tries instead, gentler, and it seems that that immediately gives him an in because Stan makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, the type of noise that he usually makes when he’s starting to feel overwhelmed, and Kyle immediately feels welling sympathy overtake whatever frustration had been building up ever since he’d walked into the room with the plate.

He sighs softly and places down the controller he’s still holding from when he turned the TV off, moving to sink down to the floor in front of Stan. He crosses his own legs, mirroring Stan’s posture, and looks down at the plate of food in between them. He can’t imagine it’ll be long before the bread starts getting stale.

“How come you don’t wanna eat it, huh?” he finally asks. Admittedly, it’s far healthier than what he’d usually eat with Stan, but he’s built up a particular guilt for constantly letting a kid eat nothing but garbage and he’s been getting firmer in his insistence that Stan eat his fruit and vegetables, especially with what he eats at home seemingly getting lazier and lazier - but that in particular is its whole own issue. Kyle just wants to take care of him, and take care of him _well_ since it’s long been clear that nobody else is doing it _,_ but it’s hard not to get frustrated when sometimes Stan just acts like he doesn’t want to be taken care of at all.

God dammit. Kyle can feel himself getting upset, and it’s not a feeling he ever wants consuming him when Stan is like this. The whole point of this is for Stan not to worry or think about big stuff, especially not about his parents and what life is like with them at home, so fuck, maybe Kyle should just let it go if that’s the price of Stan at least being content for a little while longer.

He sighs again and leans over to grab the remote and turn the TV back on. Stan is visibly confused when Kyle unpauses the episode of _Sonic Boom_ they’d been watching on Netflix, paused in the first place in favour of food, and his confusion only seems to increase when Kyle, still silent, pushes aside the plate and instead pulls Stan into his lap, his back against Kyle’s chest, but he quickly settles - as he always does - in the comfort of being held. He’s engrossed in the episode in minutes, fingers in his mouth to gnaw on in a littlespace habit that Kyle can never get him to stop, and it’s so much easier than fighting for Kyle to just squeeze his arms around Stan’s waist gently and rest his chin against his boyfriend’s shoulder, watching the cartoon on the screen.

It’s kind of wishful thinking when, roughly an episode and a half later, he reaches over to the forgotten plate and picks up one of the carrot sticks. It’s slightly dry, but certainly not inedible, and Kyle is considering just eating the food himself so it doesn’t go to waste before he gets Stan something else when Stan makes another of his little noises - this one somehow both curious and insistent. Kyle glances down and leans to the side so he can look at Stan, gauge what he wants or dislikes about the current situation, and he sees the little with his thoroughly-chewed fingers removed from his mouth and his mouth open in what seems to be a request.

“...you want it?” Kyle asks, brow furrowing slightly as he holds up the carrot stick, and Stan makes another noise before one of the few lessons Kyle _had_ managed to teach him seems to set in.

“Please.”

Kyle stays still, but Stan doesn’t reach for the carrot nor the plate holding the rest of the food. He just stays still, getting somewhat restless, and something finally - finally - clicks in Kyle’s head.

He shifts a little, holding Stan’s waist with his free hand while he readjusts, and then holds the carrot stick to Stan’s lips. Immediately, quicker than Kyle’s ever see Stan eat anything when he’s small, he takes a bite and chews, and then takes another while Kyle’s still processing that first one. Soon enough the carrot’s gone and Kyle’s somewhat numbly reaching for a cucumber stick which is polished off with a similar speed. He reaches for another, then another, and soon enough the entire plate’s empty and Stan is still sat fully content in his lap, no trace of the frustrated, moody mess he usually is after Kyle makes him eat, and Kyle wants to go back in time and punch himself in the face. All this time, all this grief and all these arguments and tantrums, and the whole time the reason for Stan’s frustration with food is that he probably just regresses too young to want to feed himself.

Stan makes an innocent, bemused little noise as Kyle, aghast, lets his head drop heavy on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Stan’s fingers are already back in his mouth, his eyes firmly on the TV screen, and Kyle - even in his loathing wave of self-frustration - feels affection grip his heart and squeeze tight.

“I love you so much,” he breathes, voice muffled against the soft fabric of Stan’s hoodie. There’s a brief silence in the room, warm and content and filled only by the familiar voices coming from the television, before Stan leans back and seems to snuggle down in Kyle’s arms in a manner reminiscent of a toddler’s awkward, tactile way of showing trust and love.

“Love you too,” he mumbles softly around his fingers after a while, the back of his head resting snugly in the crook of Kyle’s neck, and Kyle - despite the revelation that he may well be a goddamn idiot - feels like he must be going okay. At least kind of.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed!! please leave a comment to let me know if you did, and please please please give me little stan requests, with any partner(s), platonic or otherwise!! i love him so much and want to write more!!


End file.
